


swing

by pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)



Series: Snowbaz Drabbles [16]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Playgrounds, Pre-Wayward Son, Snogging, Wings, i just want these boys to be happy, kissing on playgrounds, or some degree of it please, post-carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker
Summary: There’s a playground near Simon and Penelope’s flat. It’s normally overrun by screaming children and I try my best to steer clear. (That’s hard to do seeing as it is somehow directly in the path between my flat and theirs, but I try.) It’s surrounded by a large fence, huge padlocked gate and all - but locks don’t seem to deter Simon much anymore.--AKA, The One Where Simon & Baz Make Out In A Park





	swing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: swing
> 
> some of my drabbles for inktober ended up being snowbaz, and this was one of those

There’s a playground near Simon and Penelope’s flat. It’s normally overrun by screaming children and I try my best to steer clear. (That’s hard to do seeing as it is somehow directly in the path between my flat and theirs, but I try.) It’s surrounded by a large fence, huge padlocked gate and all - but locks don’t seem to deter Simon much anymore.

“What are you doing, Snow, we’re in the middle of the street?”

Simon’s shed his jacket, shoving it into my arms as he shakes his wings out. _In the middle of the bloody street._

“It’s midnight.”

“We’re_ in the city_.”

“Relax, Baz, and c’mere.” He pulls at my jacket, slipping an arm around my waist and pulling me into him.

“I’m a _magician_, I could just open the lock.”

“That’s not nearly as fun, is it?” Simon’s got a wicked grin on his face and I can’t argue with him, not when he looks so alive again. “Hold on.”

His arms tighten around me and then we’re in the air, Simon’s wings beating behind him. I’ve momentarily forgotten to worry about someone seeing him, instead grabbing at his shoulders in a desperate attempt to not fall out of his grasp.

“You’re not afraid of heights, are you?” There’s a hint of a laugh behind his words, and I struggle to shoot him a glare. It’s hard to be as threatening as usual under present circumstances.

“Not of heights. Just of _falling_ from them.”

He laughs again, and then we’re descending on the other side of the fence. I feel much better once my feet are on the ground and Simon takes his jacket back, somehow maneuvering his wings back. I still don’t know how he talked me into this.

That’s a lie. Of course I do. He called me and told me he needed me to meet him here, and I came without question. Because I’m weak, and I’m in love with him.

“Why are we breaking into a playground at midnight, Snow?”

“Swings,” he states, then sets off across the lot to the three swings near the edge. “Can never come use ‘em during the day, can we? Too many little ‘uns, milling about. Looks weird for a grown man to stroll in here for a swing. There should be more places for adults to swing.”

He settles into one of the small plastic seats, chains creaking under his weight as he slowly pushes himself back and forth.

“I think you may be the only one in the market for that, darling.”

Simon’s eyes shoot over to me, shining brighter than the full moon above us. He’s grinning, one of his wide, stupid grins that make my heart beat faster.

“What’re you grinning at, you menace?” I step closer to him. He’s still swinging gently, and on his next pitch forward he reaches out for my hands, pulling me forward as he swings back.

“I like when you call me ‘darling’.” He tugs at my hands until I’m stood between his legs, he’s stopped swinging. He’s still beaming up at me and I swear I could swoon, maybe melt. Instead I lean down and kiss him.

He lets go of my hands in favor of fisting either side of my coat, pulling me closer as he immediately tilts his chin up. He’s eager as he nips at my lower lip and I twist my fingers into his curls.

“Did you just drag me out here to snog on children’s play equipment?” I ask against his lips, and his laugh rumbles through me. Crowley, I never want to be more than a few inches away from him ever again.

“It wasn’t my original plan, but I’m not against it.” He bites my lip, pulling it into his mouth and swallowing my gasp. _Fuck_.

“You’re a nightmare,” I whisper, far too breathy.

“But you love it.”

“Inexplicably.”

He’s maneuvered us until I’m straddling him, basically sitting on his lap, and kisses me breathless.

There’s not much more swinging, but I’m not sure Simon’s that upset about it. I’m certainly not, there are worse ways I could spend a week night than having Simon Snow trying to defile me on a playground. (He doesn’t. We’re not animals. But we don’t stay on the swings much longer.)

Luckily we’re not far from his flat, and luckily Bunce is visiting family the next few nights. He at least let’s me spell the lock open this time, as we leave, though he’s mouthing at my neck the whole time and completely ruining my concentration.

**Author's Note:**

> i usually post my drabbles on tumblr before they finally make it here, so if you wanna sneak a peek at those, find me @pipsqueakparker


End file.
